1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly and a method of making the same, and more particularly to a cable assembly with a strain relief device and a method of making such cable assembly with the strain relief device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, notebooks, projections and other portable electrical devices are widely used, and cables are needed to connect one such electrical device with a power source. When those portable devices are used, customers may move them from one position to another, for instance, a customer may take his/her notebook from one table to another table nearby, or a customer may shift his/her projection from one location to another to adjust projecting angle and get better video effect. Thus, a relative stronger torsion is applied to the cable end connecting to the electrical device, thus, the cable may be damaged. A universal method of reducing such torsion is to mold an extra plastic portion onto the cable end to increase its strength, however, this kind of method does not well satisfy special need.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,892 discloses a crimpless strain relief termination for a coaxial cable. The crimpless strain relief termination has a crimpless mechanical termination and a strain relief bushing. The mechanical termination has a knurled bushing that is placed over the coaxial cable in a region where the outer insulating layer has been removed so that the bushing is in electrical contact with the outer shielding conductor of the cable. The outer shielding conductor is folded over the bushing such that the outer shielding conductor is in contact with knurling on the bushing. A heat shrinkable material having an inner adhesive coating is positioned over the bushing and heated to activate the adhesive and shrink the material to capture the shielding conductor between the heat shrinkable material and the bushing. The coaxial cable with the crimpless mechanical termination is inserted into a bore in a strain relief bushing that has an inwardly formed shoulder that engages the crimpless mechanical termination to provide mechanical strain relief for the coaxial cable. However, this kind of crimpless strain relief termination is relatively complex in manufacture and costly in manufacture. These two shortcomings are not glad to be seen by the manufacturers and customers.
Hence, a cable assembly with an improved strain relief device is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.